Affrontez vos erreurs McGee !
by misaya67
Summary: McGee a quitté Abby. Deux ans après, il ne s'en est toujours pas remis. Gibbs va lui remettre les idées en place.... Bonne lecture !


Dans la série "j'aére les vieilleries de mon ordi", je vous propose ce petit OS... C'est pas vraiment mon préféré, je l'ai écrit il y a pas mal de temps, mais bon... Il peut se placer dans la saison 3 si vous voulez... Bref, je vous laisse seul juge !! A bientôt !!

* * *

Il était huit heures du matin, et McGee était déjà à son bureau, en train de taper un énième rapport. Rectifions : le énième rapport était bien affiché sur l'ordinateur devant lui, mais ses mains n'en parcouraient plus le clavier. Cette histoire allait finir par le rendre dingue. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il décidait qu'il devait lui parler, mais à chaque fois, Gibbs se montrait particulièrement désagréable avec lui. Cet homme avait vraiment un instinct aiguisé, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Ce matin-là, en se levant, il avait, encore une fois, prit la fameuse décision, mais lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de son patron en arrivant au bureau, McGee avait comprit que ce ne serait toujours pas possible. Il ne s'en sentait pas la force.

Deux ans auparavant, Kate se moquait déjà gentiment de lui, car il ne parvenait pas à faire face à cette angoisse que provoquait chez lui l'ex-marine.

- _McGee, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. C'est de ta faute d'accord, et il est certainement au courant,…. Tim ?_

_- Laisse tomber, Kate. J'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie et j'en paye le prix jour après jour, lui avait-il dit en quittant la pièce._

_- Peut-être, mais tu l'aimes…._

**

- Quelque chose ne va pas, McGee ?

- Non, …. Non patron… tout va bien….

- Vous en êtes sûr, McGee ?

- Et bien, ….je …enfin….

- McGee, ça va bientôt faire trois ans…. Il faut grandir !! lui dit-il en lui assénant une tape derrière la tête.

Il regarda Gibbs un instant, choqué. Comment Gibbs avait-il su ? Enfin, Gibbs devinait toujours tout, ça il le savait, mais pas au point de savoir ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Quoique….

**

Ce jour-là, le sort s'acharnait contre lui. Aucun meurtre, aucune enquête à résoudre. Rien ne pourrait lui servir d'excuse pour reporter une fois de plus sa décision. Et pourtant, il n'en menait pas large le Bleu. Même Tony avait dû constater que quelque chose n'allait pas car il se montra particulièrement gentil avec lui. Tandis qu'ils étaient en salle de sport, il lui avait même prodigué quelques conseils. Puis, tout s'accéléra. Gibbs lui ordonna de le rejoindre sur le tatami.

- Ziva, Tony, à la douche !! Alors, McGee…Vous me montrez ce que vous savez faire ?

- Euh…oui patron…Mais…

- Si vous parvenez à me mettre au tapis, je vous donne même ma bénédiction, lui chuchota t-il avec un sourire, tandis qu'ils commençaient à combattre.

- ....

- Tant pis pour vous, Mcgee, mais c'est loin d'être suffisant, déclara t-il cinq minutes plus tard, tandis que McGee mordait la poussière une fois de plus. J'aurai pourtant cru que vous teniez un peu plus à elle. Je vous demande pas grand chose, juste de me mettre au sol, c'est pas si compliqué.

- Mais vous savez très bien patron….

- McGee… Quand on décide de viser haut, il faut s'en donner les capacités et être sûr d'atteindre le sommet.

- Je sais patron, mais je ne m'en sens pas la force…. Tout est si …compliqué.

Gibbs regardait son plus jeune agent, assis sur le tatami, incapable de se relever ou d'oser un regard vers son supérieur. L'homme au regard bleu glacier savait qu'il l'avait probablement trop malmené, mais cela le démangeait depuis presque deux ans. Il ne s'était retenu que parce qu'elle le lui avait demandé. Il se souvenait comme hier de cette nuit où elle avait sonné chez lui. Elle n'allait visiblement pas bien et il lui avait ouvert sa porte et ses bras réconfortants. Dans un souffle, elle lui avait dit que tout était fini et qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Depuis, effectivement, ils n'y avaient plus jamais fait allusion. C'est vrai que ça ne l'avait que peu étonné : ils étaient tellement différents l'un de l'autre, et il était à peu près certain que McGee n'était pas homme à affronter une telle situation, lui qui recherchait en permanence un regard ou une parole de reconnaissance. Mais maintenant… Il était devenu un véritable agent de terrain, certes un peu maladroit, mais c'était dans sa nature. Il aurait dû être capable à présent de lui déclarer ses sentiments, de lui présenter ses excuses. Gibbs donna une légère tape amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme et rejoignit ses deux autres agents dans les vestiaires.

- Alors, patron, qu'est-ce qu'il a, le Bleu ?

- Tu serais sympa de lui foutre un peu la paix aujourd'hui…. Ce n'est pas en le rabaissant systématiquement qu'il réussira à prendre confiance en lui.

- De quoi tu parles Patron ? …. J'attends justement qu'il se rebiffe…C'est tellement rare.

- DiNozzo !!

- Ok, Gibbs… Tiens, le Bleu….

Tony fut coupé dans son élan en voyant la mine refrognée de son ami. McGee n'allait réellement pas bien. Il prit sa douche et se changea, et moins de cinq minutes après il était ressorti sans un mot pour ses collègue. Lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans l'open-space, il était assis à son ordinateur, en train de travailler probablement. Sans leur adresser un seul regard.

**

Une heure plus tard, l'ambiance était toujours aussi pesante. Tony avait bien essayé de détendre l'atmosphère, mais rien n'y faisait, Tim ne lui accordait aucune attention, même lorsqu'il lui parlait directement. Ce comportement peu banal chez le jeune homme commençait sérieusement à agacer l'Italien qui se leva soudainement et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Une seule personne pouvait réussir à savoir ce qui se passait chez McGee. Abby était en train de danser sur son habituelle musique assourdissante. Quand elle vit Tony pénétrer dans son labo, elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna avec elle. Il s'éloigna d'elle rapidement et s'approcha de la platine pour baisser le volume.

- Ca va Tony ? dit-elle en voyant sa mine inquiète.

- Moi oui…. Mais McGee, je n'en suis pas sûr !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, il est…. Bizarre.

- Plus que d'habitude ?

- Il n'est pas bizarre d'habitude…. Démoralisant, procédurier, naïf,…. Mais pas….bizarre. Tu ne voudrais pas voir ce qu'il a…. Ce n'est pas marrant aujourd'hui.

- Ok, Tony, je verrais ce que je peux faire… Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur…. Elle s'empara du téléphone. Salut. Tu ne veux pas descendre un instant, faut que je te montre un truc trop génial…… Ah, t'es sûr ? Bon, bah, d'accord…. Mais tu passes avant de partir, hein ?...... T'as raison, Tony, il est vraiment bizarre…. Il m'a raccroché au nez !!

**

- McGee, suivez-moi. Immédiatement, précisa Gibbs en voyant que son plus jeune agent ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il en arrêta la descente.

- Alors ?

- Alors… quoi, Patron ?

- J'attends une explication.

- Patron…

- Nous ne sortirons de cet ascenseur que lorsque votre réponse me semblera satisfaisante…. Je vous écoute.

- Je suis désolé, Patron, mais je ne souhaite pas vous donner cette explication. Cette histoire ne vous regarde pas, elle ne regarde personne.

- Je suis désolé de vous contredire, McGee, mais elle me regarde à partir du moment où votre comportement inquiète tout le monde. Même Tony est inquiet à votre sujet…. Bon, vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

- Patron ? Qu'est-ce que… Sa voix trahissait une légère inquiétude.

- Si vous ne vous reprenez pas immédiatement, je vais voir Abby.

- Quoi ?

- N'ayez pas l'air si affolé. Je vais juste vous soulager de cette épreuve, puisque vous n'êtes pas capable de le faire seul.

- Non, s'il vous plait !! Implora t-il tandis que Gibbs relançait l'ascenseur et appuyait sur l'étage du labo. Gibbs faisait mine de ne rien entendre.

- Patron ! J'ai dit NON. D'une voix devenue soudainement beaucoup plus calme. Les portes venaient de s'ouvrir, laissant le son d'une musique bruyante pénétrer dans le petit espace. Par son bras tendu, la main appuyée contre la paroi de la cabine, McGee empêchait son patron de sortir.

- Je vais le faire, vous avez raison. Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Elle a le droit de savoir….Il sortit de l'ascenseur, puis s'arrêta. Sans se retourner, il adressa une dernière parole à Gibbs qui souriait.

- Merci Patron.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le labo, il trouva la jeune experte en grande discussion avec Tony. Aucun des deux ne remarquèrent sa présence, le bruit de la musique ayant couvert le son des portes coulissantes.

- Abby….

- Oh, Tim !! Tu es descendu finalement !! S'exclama t-elle en tentant de lui sauter au cou. Mais il eu un geste de recul qui la stoppa net dans son élan.

- Tony, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ? J'ai besoin de parler à Abby.

- Pas de souci le Bleu…. Mais ne faites pas de bêtises !!!

Abby scrutait le visage de son ami. Elle pouvait y voir tellement de sentiments mélangés : inquiétude, colère, découragement, tendresse,… elle ne comprenait pas son attitude. Il était distant, comportement qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec elle, même après leur séparation.

- Tim. Ca va ?

- Oui, Abby. Désolé. Je pensais à autre chose.

- Tu inquiètes tout le monde aujourd'hui. Même Tony.

- Je sais, Gibbs me l'a fait remarquer…. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis là.

- Tim…

- Abby… J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre… Tu peux me le promettre ?

- Tu sais bien que je ne promets jamais ce genre de chose….

- S'il te plait !! Elle acquiesça. Ecoute…Je suis désolé….Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait il y a deux ans. Je n'aurai jamais du te quitter. Tu es la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver et j'ai tout foutu en l'air, parce que je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter ce que tu es, d'affronter les regards des autres,…de ma famille.

- C'est pas grave…C'est du passé.

- Pour toi, peut être…. Mais pas pour moi. Ca me ronge depuis deux ans.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Je me doutais bien que c'était pour quelque chose de ce genre. Mais je ne t'en veux pas….

- Je sais… mais…. Je m'en veux. Pour toi, la page est peut être tournée,…mais pas pour moi. J'ai…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tim ? Dis-moi…

- ….J'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi…. On travaille tous les jours ensemble….Je n'arrive pas à me détacher, je suis toujours amoureux de toi, Abs.

- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit…

- Je me voyais mal te dire que je n'arrivais pas à t'oublier après t'avoir quittée.

- Pas ça, Tim…. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais amoureux de moi. Jamais.

- Pour ça aussi, je suis désolé.

- Tim… Tim, regarde-moi…. S'il te plait. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Son regard était vide, il semblait abattu.

- C'est pas grave, Abby, j'avais juste besoin de te le dire. Quand tu me sautes dans les bras, je suis tellement heureux, quand tu le fais avec d'autres, je suis tellement…. J'en peux plus de cette situation…. Ca fait deux ans que j'ai ça sur le cœur.

- Deux ans…Je peux te poser une question ? Pourquoi as-tu attendu tout ce temps pour m'en parler ? Si tu le regrettes depuis le premier jour…

- Gibbs…

- Quoi, Gibbs ?

- Je sentais bien qu'il ne voulait pas que je me rapproche de toi. De nouveau. Dès que je commençais à envisager de te dire que je regrettais, je le sentais agressif envers moi. Et puis, je me disais que c'était sûrement mieux pour toi…. Lui répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Comment peux-tu supposer de ce que je ressens ? As-tu seulement envisagé ce que ça pouvait me faire à moi, de travailler tous les jours à tes côtés, alors que tu venais de me quitter, sans raison ? As-tu imaginé combien de fois j'ai pu te détester ? Et quand Kate est morte, tu n'as même pas pensé que je pouvais avoir besoin de toi ! Abby était complètement furieuse et désemparée. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il pouvait être aussi égoïste.

- Abby…

- Non, maintenant, c'est toi qui la ferme !! T'as eu ton temps de parole, c'est mon tour. Comment as-tu pu être aussi égoïste ? Une larme roula sur sa joue, suivi de près par une seconde. Il s'approcha d'elle et esquissa un geste dans sa direction. Mais elle s'échappa et alla monter le son de sa musique. C'en était devenu assourdissant, mais aucun des deux n'y prêtait attention. Il s'approcha de nouveau et la força à se retourner. Les larmes ravageaient totalement son visage. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi triste et en colère.

- Abby…Je ne suis pas comme Tony ou Gibbs. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les gens, je ne sais pas faire de grands discours. Je sais que j'aurai du te le dire plus tôt, mais j'avais peur de t'affronter, de perdre la seule chose qui restait entre nous. Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié.

- Tu n'as pas pensé un instant pendant ces deux dernières années que ce n'était pas ton amitié que je voulais.

- Je ne comprends pas Abby.

- J'aurai tellement voulu que tu me dises tout ça avant, qu'on ne perde pas ces deux années.

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui et posait son front contre son torse. Doucement, il posa sa main sur son épaule et voyant qu'elle ne faisait aucun geste pour se détacher de lui, il l'entoura de ses bras. Il n'était pas très sûr de comprendre ce que la jeune femme voulait lui dire, mais elle ne criait plus et ne le fuyait plus. C'était déjà une bonne chose ! D'un léger mouvement, elle posa sa joue contre lui et se serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, pendant quelques minutes.

- Abby…J'aimerais savoir… Peut-on encore espérer….pour nous deux ? La jeune scientifique émit d'un rire sonore. Quoi ??

- Tu fais vraiment un piètre enquêteur Tim.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il comprit en un instant. Il posa sa main sur la nuque de sa compagne, et d'un geste approcha son visage du sien. Alors que leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher, il la sentit s'éloigner légèrement.

- Je t'aime, Abby. Je te le promets, je ne fuirai pl…

Tim n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer complètement sa phrase que les lèvres de la jeune femme se posaient sur les siennes. Ils retrouvaient avec bonheur la chaleur du souffle de l'être qui leur avait tant manqué. Le baiser se fit rapidement plus profond, tandis qu'ils savouraient chaque instant retrouvé. A bout de souffle, ils relâchèrent légèrement leur étreinte et se fixèrent un instant. Le regard d'Abby pétillait et Tim portait sur son visage un grand sourire de satisfaction.

- Tu vas devoir affronter Gibbs maintenant, dit-elle en rigolant.

- Je crois que ça aurait été pire si je n'avais rien fait. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Je vais devoir y retourner, histoire de travailler un peu.

- J'ai pas envie de te laisser partir, lui dit-elle en se serrant de nouveau contre lui.

- Abs….Je dois y aller. Gibbs va m'en vouloir sinon. Il effleura de nouveau ses lèvres. Abs…

- Ok, je te laisse y aller… Il s'éloigna en direction de la sortie. Mais tu ne pars pas sans moi. Je veux passer ma soirée avec toi.

- D'accord, Abs. Mais à une seule condition….

- Laquelle ? Demanda t-elle avec intérêt.

- On va chez moi…. Il est hors de question que je redorme dans un cercueil !!!

Sur ces mots, il passa les portes coulissantes en direction de l'ascenseur tandis que s'élevait du laboratoire un éclat de rire qui trahissait un grand bonheur.

* * *

En relisant mes anciennes fics, je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment un souci avec le pauvre cercueil d'Abby...Va falloir que je travaille là-dessus. En attendant, j'espère que ça vous a plu !!!


End file.
